Robbie Daymond
Robbie Daymond (1982 - ) Film Deaths * Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2018: animated) [Adam Bindewald]: Killed offscreen by a shadow of Ghidorah, as he begins to see his fellow followers dying, before he can do something. TV Deaths *''Sailor Moon: Usagi's Eternal Wish! A Brand New Life (2014; anime) ''[Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion]: Dies protecting Sailor Moon (Stephanie Sheh) from being impaled by a large crystal thrown by Queen Beryl (Cindy Robinson). Revived at the end of the episode, albeit with amnesia. * One Punch Man: The Lone Cyborg (2016; anime) [''Mosquito Girl Victim]: Drained of his blood by Cristina Vee's mosquitoes. * ''Star Wars: Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) [''Eighth Brother]: Possibility falls to his death when he attempted to escape on his lightsaber, but was damaged during a lightsaber duel. * ''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Farewells and Encounters! The Transitioning Stars of Destiny (2019; anime) [''Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion]: Dies onboard the Boeing 747 heading to New York when Sailor Galaxia (Carrie Keranen) attacks it. As revealed during a flashback in the episode, ''Ruler of the Galaxy! The Menace of Galaxia, he was killed when Sailor Galaxia takes away his Star Seed, warning Galaxia about the Sailor Senshi in his dying moments while thinking about Usagi (Stephanie Sheh). Brought back to life in the final episode, Usagi's Love! The Moonlight Illuminates the Galaxy, after Usagi, as Princess Serenity, purifies Sailor Galaxia of Chaos. Video Game Deaths *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Suffer the Children'' (2018) [Mitch]: Stabbed in the neck with a knife by Nikki Rapp in self-defense when he tries to attack her; He is then stabbed in the forehead by Nikki before he can come back as a zombie. *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Broken Toys'' (2019) [Armando]: Shot in the neck with an arrow by Melissa Hutchison; he can be knocked out instead and will appear in the next episode Take Us Back. *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Take Us Back'' (2019) [Gad/Armando]: In a dual role, Gad is shot in the head with an arrow by Melissa Hutchison; If Melissa knocked Armando out in Broken Toys, he is devoured by zombies. Gallery AG03_Adam_01.JPG|Moments before his anime death in Godzilla: The Planet Eater Category:Actors Category:1982 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by exsanguination Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Naruto cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Anime Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Animation Stars Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Naruto cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1982 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Naruto cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Resurrected Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:1982 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:1982 Births Category:1982 Births Category:1982 Births Category:1982 Births Category:Actors Category:1982 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue